Pixels in color displays typically include a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel, and use combinations of the red, green, and blue pixel emissions to emit light at various colors. For example, FIG. 1 is a diagram of a display 100 having a red green blue pixel format. A pixel 101 includes a red pixel R, a green pixel G, and a blue pixel B. Accordingly, image data supplied to a color display is often in red green blue format (RGB), containing red, green, and blue data components for each pixel 101. The transmission of image data in RGB format to a display consumes a set number of bits per color. For example, with 8-bit color, 8 bits are required for each of the 3 colors resulting in 24 bits of data per pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.